And She Became Sin
by theowlinsomniac
Summary: The death of Riza Hawkeye had been a part of Lust's plans for quite some time, but she'd never planned for it to be like this. The Colonel had survived her attack, but he was too late. She had won.
1. Prologue

What drew tears from her eyes was not that her Colonel was dead, but that she hadn't been able to save him.

Her grief for his life would come later, but as her knees sank to the cool floor all she was filled with was regret, and anger. She'd failed him. She'd failed herself.

How could she break her promise?

The black locks sauntered forward, the red eyes gleaming as if the stone was in front of her. The cold eyes moved around her, peering at her every flaw and crevice. The Lieutenant's brown eyes could not meet the intensity of her enemy's.

She heard the crying out of a boy. He urged her to move, but without the Colonel how could she?

She'd promised herself that after he was gone, or completed his journey, she'd break the red string between her and the man. She'd break the tie between Flame Alchemy and the world.

Her tears flowed onto her hands. The sweaty palms stuck to the floor.

The homunculus drifted above her. The black knifes scraping metal to keep the alchemist pinned to the wall. If he moved, his seal would be broken, yet he tried with everything he had to get to Riza.

He was foolish in her eyes, but she admired his compassion. Her attention drew away from the empty armor, and to the broken woman below her. The girl had such spirit. Such beauty. Lust craved it for her own.

In the 'other's' view, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was a new piece of prey. She was a new desire. The lust she had was hers for the taking.

The tears were glue and her fingers were the paper. Her body was a vessel and her soul was an obstacle. Her eyes were the gates and the crest three feet above her was the Truth.

Lust's fingers retracted, but the damage had been done. Alphonse could no long move, and neither could Riza.

Black blades cut through her shoulders, keeping Riza's back to the floor, her spine arched in pain. Lust pitied the woman as she continued to weep. What an ignorant being this Lieutenant was.

With her opposite hand, the homunculus tore her stone from her body, dropping the blood-red plasma from her evaporated finger tips into the wounds of the writhing soldier.

And like a declaration of possession, a blood-curdling scream roared from the blonde, but her voice had long faded. Whispers of desires and yearnings filled the woman's ears, and no longer was there two woman, but one.

But one fact remained, just as the stone became a part of The Hawk's Eyes.

Three pairs of eyes watched her turn into a monster.

One was Riza, from her own portal.

One was Alphonse, who turned away from the horrific sights.

The last belonged to Roy Mustang, who crumbled as his loyal queen grew ominously still.


	2. Changed

Tears were foaming at the Colonel's eyes, his arms were aching, pulling towards her. The pain in his side was blurring his vision, but he had to see her; she had to be alive.

He could hear Alphonse wailing behind him, and he wished he could help the boy, but Fullmetal would have to do that, all he could do now was help Riza.

"Lieutenant!" he shouted, the breath intake making his seared wound quiver. His hands reached the pool of blood, but he dover towards her regardless, his face in her neck and his arms around her back. He could hear no heartbeat and his eyes squeezed against her skin that was growing cold.

If he could, he'd snap his fingers and ignite the spark of life within her, but he knew from the metal limbs of the Elrics' that you can't bring back the dead.

He felt a rustle on his shoulder, and he turned his head, expecting to see one of his comrades. Instead he heard an outcry from Alphonse, and saw a gentle hand on his back.

"C-Colonel-" his head snapped back to the woman in his arms. She was alive? He pulled her towards him, one hand holding her face so that he could hear her better. "D-don't count on me dying just yet," her voice was as heavy as her breath, but she was okay. She was okay.

Without a word Mustang pulled her closely, sighing deeply before letting himself smile.

"What about the stone?" he breathed, now feeling the intensity of his own pains.

"I-it must have rejected my body..." she answered, looking back into the cloud of blood.

The Colonel didn't question it. She was here, alive. She was lucky.

"It was supposed to kill you," he answered, falling backwards onto his backside and stretching his legs out in front of him. "I wonder how... No." he hugged her against him tightly. "You're okay now, Hawkeye... you're okay."

A cheer arose from Alphonse, but Mustang could barely make out his words. He shifted his head and could hear a laugh escaping the boy.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! I'm glad you're alright!" the Elric called. Roy felt her nod her head against his shoulder, but assumed she was too hurt to speak.

Soon they heard an army of footsteps behind them. And for the moment, Roy didn't care who came to get them as long as everyone was safe. As long as his Lieutenant was okay.

* * *

The blonde smiled against his open blue uniform, except something was different. The teeth in her mouth were sharper, and the warmth in her heart had faded, as well as the physical heart she used to bear. No longer was there a Riza Hawkeye in this body.

The woman smiling was only happy that her new body fit so well.


	3. Blank

All was white. Her eyes fell upon herself, and they widened at the sight. She wasn't completely there.

She was faded against the harsh blankness, without clothing or cover. It was just her. She tried to move, but just the raising of her arm caused her great pain.

"You don't look surprised."

Her chin lifted to see the pale figure in front of her. No eyes but wide set teeth. No body but one arm and one leg.

"Should I?" she asked. But then the memories flooded back into her mind. Her shoulders lifted in immediate pain, the sight of red gleaming eyes triggered her to shift her legs, but it only caused her to lurch back to her original position.

"Where am I?" she demanded, careful not to move her head so far.

"You didn't ask who I am." the being called through multiple voices.

Riza didn't respond. She knew where she was. She'd heard about it before.

"You're the Truth aren't you?"

The white being nodded, then stood, reaching its limbs out to both sides.  
"This is the portal! And behind you is your gate." his mouth turned to a smile, and Riza felt the overwhelming urge to turn around. "Be careful," he said in playful voice, "if you look," he paused, and she was sure if he had eyes they'd have a mischievous glint to them, "you'll be gone forever."

After an agonizing moment that turned into hours, Riza watched the figure. He (she?) seemed to be watching Riza intently, as if he wanted her to move, to cause herself harm.

"Why am I here?"

"And now you ask." the thing laughed. "It seems that someone has taken your body from you. And now you're soul is stuck in here."

The eyes. The red eyes. Lust.

"She took my body?"

"Yes."

"How do I get it back?"

Then there was a smirk, "You don't."

* * *

**- This one is sort of a filler for you to see what's going on with Riza. Sorry for lateness, I'll update again this weekend for you guys. **  
**Reviews are much appreciated! ^.^**


	4. Suspicion

The warmth that used to radiate from her unscathed flesh was now a cold glimmer. The Colonel noticed that the stiffness in her limbs had been changed into a new, smooth and somewhat graceful flow. Not that he noticed her in such detail in the first place.

She'd refused to stay in the hospital, assuring him and their advisors that she was alright despite the overwhelming amount of blood that pooled around her not-quite-limp body.

Her healing was nothing short of miraculous, and all that was left after a few short weeks was an absent blemish across her shoulders. She'd returned to work, but Mustang had noticed that her usually comfortable self looked misplaced in the ranks. He could almost see the amusement in her eyes whenever she glanced towards the desk of Havoc.

His own injuries weren't as bad as they'd first thought. Apparently the homunculus had taken pity on him, but let her fury extend to its greatest power with his subordinate. Havoc was paralyzed from the waist down, and his retirement letter had just arrived on the Colonel's desk this morning.

After his short outburst of rage, his Lieutenant disappeared. And standing in the doorway now, was a shorter brunette with a dark mole on her left cheekbone.

"How can I help you, Second Lieutenant Ross?"

Her eyes are wide and he can barely see a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"I've come to speak to you about the unusual circumstances of the survival of First Lieutenant Hawkeye. -Sir!"

Roy's eyes widened, and then quickly returned to their narrowed shape. He gestured for her to step inside the office, and stood as she did.

"What is it that you'd like to tell me?" he asked, his question harsh in the tensed air.

He watched her swallow, and her hands turn to fists by her side. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" she said, pushing her confidence.

Mustang had to think for a moment. What would she say to him? What had been so unusual about her return? Sure, it was strange that she'd recovered so quickly, unlike himself who still struggled to walk upright.

He gave a cautious nod, examining her pallid face.

"Don't you find it strange for Lieutenant Hawkeye to have survived the intake of a Philosopher's stone, when all others died from the rejection of the substance?" she asked, her voice hushed and bitter. He could almost smell the treason in her breath. He did not berate her, but glared from his position several feet away. He let her words sink like needles into his skin.

"She was lucky." he returned, his voice almost booming in defense for the blonde woman.

Maria's eyes flicked over him in caution, as if he'd scorch her where she stood.

"Quite." she replied, but hesitant to move. "But sir, where is the stone?" she asked, knowing her move to ask this was risky.

And for what must have been the thousandth time in his life, he lied. "Found in the blood around her."

Ross' face turned sour, her pale skin turning sickly. She looked sick from embarrassment, maybe even guilt.

"You're dismissed, Lieutenant." he ordered, sitting in his chair, making a show of setting his gloved hands on his desk. He watched her turn swiftly, with a short salute, and speed into the hallway.

Riza had been extremely lucky. But the truth he believed did not stop the bile from rising to his lips. Her calming face did not stop the suspicion from floating in his mind.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye was lucky." he echoed, and desperately tried to remember the report that told him if the stone had ever been recovered.


	5. Form

"Second Lieutenant Ross." A slow voice beckoned from the hallway. The woman looked to her right, seeing the taller blonde. She noted the mischievous smirk on the sharp shooter's face and was instantly alert.

Her mouth opened to speak, but before a word could come out she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her eyes glanced downwards to see red oozing from her blue uniform, and in a moment her legs gave out from under her.

"What a pity such a beauty had to go to waste." The woman drew the limp body forward, pulling in her dagger-like finger like a fishing rod and its bait. The blonde's ears pricked at the sound of footsteps, and just as a crowd of sergeants flooded the hallway with laughter the small and cold body slid into the supply closet, a trail of crimson polka dots following her to her dark resting place.

_A Few Days Earlier_

A blonde and curvy woman stood in front of her mirror. Nothing but underwear and dried blood of her past dweller covered her skin. The sin quite liked the body. Lust's spirit filled the mountains and valleys of the woman quite nicely.

It was hard to believe that just days before she'd successfully penetrated the body and it was now under her complete control.

She could tell why the men seemed to stare at the sniper. Lust traced a finger across her jaw, memorizing every part of the new body and the flaws. She wasn't quite used to it yet.

She reached into the small closet, finding a large white collared shirt, and slipped it, half buttoned, over her head. Her mind lingered to where her brothers were, and her call was soon answered as bare feet hit the floor by the window.

"It took you long enough." she said, turning. Envy's eyes widened but a smile creeped across his dry lips.

"I apologize that I didn't put two and two together." he said sarcastically. "You could have let me know that you did this," his hand waving through the air to gesture to her new body.

"It was a quick decision." she responded, placing a hand on her hip and shifting her weight. She could imagine the Colonel's face if he could see her now.

"What should I tell Father?" Envy said quickly, narrowing his eyes. "You've changed everything up by doing this."

"Tell him that we'll be in need of another sacrifice," her brown eyes turned dark red as a sharp smile draped itself across her face, "The Flame Alchemist won't be a candidate for much longer."


	6. Happiness

**So there's a bit of blood in this one, but not as much as I'd originally planned. Not even sure why I rated this T. :P **  
**This is the last chapter - the epilogue will be uploaded in a few minutes. **

* * *

Roy's eyes shifted to the woman who stepped through his door. She turned, sliding the door closed quietly, her fingers lingering on the door for a moment. Roy controlled his eyes that wandered to the curve above her waist, and watched her eyes when she turned.

"Lieutenant," he swallowed. He had to confront her. Maria's suggestion had pestered him for hours, his mind thinking about nothing else but how she survived. The files concerning the incident had disappeared, and his suspicion only grew. He stepped out in front of his desk, studying her face. His back rested on the front of the desk, his hands locked behind his belt. How could he say this?

Before he could talk she was walking towards him, his eyes darting to the locked door behind her. What a strange thing to do.

But then her hands were on his shoulders and her eyes were half shut and her lips were at his jaw.

"Colonel," her voice was low and heavy, clinging to his ears, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." She seemed to be pushing him back and before he knew it he was sitting on his desk, his Lieutenant tugging on his shirt in front of him.

"What are you doing-" he tried to stop her, but her mouth was already on his and her hands were around his neck. Why did they have to be so soft? She was almost _eagerly_ kissing him, and he wondered what had gotten into her.

"Stop-" his hands grasped her wrists and he noticed her bottom lip pout like she was disappointed.

"Why?" her voice was so different... but so familiar and warm. His grip loosened and her hands rested on his chest.

He swallowed again. He didn't want this. He didn't want her like this. Not like this.

Something shifted in her eyes, and his stomach flipped. He felt a shudder run down his back as she looked longingly into his eyes. His mouth opened but the only thing that he really _wanted_ to say what how beautiful she was.

Her hand reached up, unpinning her hair and letting it glide down onto her shoulders, the clip falling onto the floor with a gripping thump. He bit his lip, but couldn't bring himself to stop her. She smirked, and kissed his neck, and yet again he opened his mouth to speak, but not before she did.

"I just wanted you to feel some sort of happiness before it ended." he heard a hoarse whisper falling from the blonde's lips. His eyes widened in horror, her face pulling back to stare him in the eyes. The warm bracken color of her comforting had bled into a deep red, and her hands were like needles on his neck, moving quickly down to his abdomen.

His face scrunched in rage and his hands weren't as quick as her fingers. He was nailed to the wall behind him in an instant, blood running down the black swords and dripping quietly onto the papers below. His grey eyes were frozen over and his mouth gaped open in shock. He hadn't even had time to scream. His arms were limp and his hunced over the ten knives driven into his chest and stomach. Everything was red and blue and his gaze was bleeding just like his flesh. Lust's thoughts quickly began to circle around how long it would take for them to find him. His body lingered in the air, and she withdrew her hands, the menacing thump of his body crumbling onto the ground filled her core with satisfaction.

Her eyes flicked down, pitying him. But she couldn't have him medaling with her plans any longer.

She watched the stillness enfold him, lapping up his blood around her human-like fingers with her sharpened tongue. She turned, straightening the top of her uniform with a sigh of regret. She should have strung this out longer.

Her footsteps filled the hallway shortly after her sticky fingers slid the door closed, and she reached the phone with a smug grin across her cheeks. She picked up the phone, dialing a few numbers and leaned over the counter, tapping the wood with an impatient finger. A familiar groan answered and she smiled, letting her eyes close in victory.

"Hello my brother," she whispered, "I hope you've told Father about my change of plans."


	7. Epilogue

**(Set back in the portal~) **

* * *

The being before her smiled before rising once more. It seemed almost joyous between the moment of silence and now. Riza felt her stomach churn, if that was possible.

Something began to swarm around the Truth's back, and Riza felt herself grow weightless.

"What's happening?" a muffled scream escapes her. The Truth only stands and beams. A stone slab appears behind him. She finds that she's no longer breathing, but she's still... alive?

The stone behind the blank being begins to etch away at itself, a design making it's beginnings and then quickly making itself seen. Her tattoo is reflected before her, almost an exact replica, and her mind quick sifts through possibilities. What's going on? She wants to scream but no air permeates into her lungs.

"You're gone, Lieutenant." she savors her title in her ear. "Your link has been destroyed."

"What do you mean?" she called out, her voice wavering somehow.

"You can think of it as your blood seal," the voices are sharp like daggers, and her chest is burning. An image of Alphonse Elric burns into her mind. She wasn't bound to a body as he was. Why was this happening?

The stones began to separate, doors opening, and she felt everything within her shift.

"What's my seal?" her thoughts become words in the emptiness.

"Flame Alchemy, of course." the Truth snickered, crossing its arms like it was proud of itself. "The last known to human kind has been destroyed. And then everything begins to get blurry. Everything darkens and she can't feel her body anymore.

_Colonel... _

Her thoughts are the only thing left of her. _Roy... _

The Truth fades into the white just as the doors disappear into their own shadows, and Riza swears she can see a thin, blonde child sitting cross legged beyond it -just before she can't even hear her thoughts anymore.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! This is the end of the story- the rest is up to you to finish! ;)**  
**Hope you liked it! Thanks again!**


End file.
